Rex
Rex 'is the main character of the second main series game in the Xenoblade Chronicles series. Background Rex lives in the land of Alrest, a world where humans live above an ocean of clouds on the backs of giant monsters called Titans. Rex earned a living working as a Salvager, going beneath the clouds to collect treasures. One day, Rex was hired by the group Torna to help explore an abandoned ship in the Cloud Sea. Rex and his group ended up finding a legendary sword known as the Aegis, and an unconscious Blade named Pyra. When Rex tried touching the Aegis, he was stabbed in the heart by Torna's leader Jin. However, Pyra saved Rex's live by bonding with him, making him her Driver and the new wielder of the Aegis. As thanks for Pyra resurrecting him, Rex promised to take her to Elysium, her birthplace, and the place where humanity lived before they moved above the clouds. Powers & Abilities *'Arts: 'By absorbing ether from the atmosphere, Rex can use it for powered-up attacks called Arts. These Arts possess more strength than normal attacks, and can have special properties. Before Rex can use an Art, he must wait for it to charge up, and once he uses one, he has to wait for it to cool down before he can use it again. **'Anchor Shot: 'Rex fires his Anchor at the opponent before following up with a slash from the Aegis, making the foe drop a healing potion in the process. There's a small percentage that the target will drop two potions instead of just one. If used on a target who's been inflicted with Break, it can topple them over. **'Sword Bash: 'A powerful sword thrust that does more damage if aimed at an enemy's back. **'Double Spinning Edge: 'A series of two spinning slashes that do more damage if aimed at the enemy's side. **'Rolling Smash: 'Rex twirls the Aegis around before slamming it down on the target. This Art lowers the attention Rex gets from enemies. Equipment *'Anchor: 'A gauntlet-mounted grappling hook used by Salvagers. Rex uses it mainly for his Anchor Shot Art, but he can also use it for transportation or pulling people towards him. *'Aegis: '''A legendary sword connected to Pyra. As Pyra's Driver, Rex is the only one capable of wielding the Aegis. Depending on if Pyra or Mythra is in control, the Aegis will change between a blade of fire or a blade of light to suit them. Blades Canonically speaking Rex has access to four (or technically five) Blades within the story of the game, the most out of all the characters within the story. These Blades naturally have the standard abilities that all Blades possess such as being able to generate a shield to protect Rex and the ability to manifest weapons from themselves. With the exception of one, all of Rex's Blades also possess the standard ability to regenerate from any wound. As the Affinity between Blade and Driver gets stronger, so does the abilities that Rex and his Blades can utilize. Pyra ' Rex's Blade and partner. A legendary Blade known as the Aegis, who has the power to manipulate flames. In battle, she provides Rex with power, and the energy gets stronger the closer she is to Rex. This lets Rex manipulate her flames using the Aegis sword. As a Blade, Pyra can recover from injuries very quickly, though if either her Core Crystal is destroyed or Rex dies, she will die. *'Pyrokinesis: Pyra can manipulate fire at will, the small amount of Mythra's light left over when she sealed herself away. She mainly uses this to shoot flames from her hands, though Rex can use it to shoot waves of fire from the Aegis. *'Flame Nova: '''Pyra's Level 1 Special Art, which can only be used if enough ether has been gathered from the atmosphere. Rex lends the Aegis to Pyra, and she uses it to shoot a circular wave of fire outward. *'Prominence Revolt: 'Pyra's Level 2 Special Art, which has her generate a pillar of flames from the earth to burn every nearby opponent. *'Blazing End: 'Pyra's Level 3 Special Art, which has her light the Aegis on fire and make it levitate up and spin like a buzz saw, burning and slicing a single target. *'Burning Sword: 'Pyra's Level 4 Special Art. Both Rex and Pyra grab the Aegis as Pyra generate a giant blade of fire from it, which is then brought down on the opponent. *'Artifice Ophion: Pyra's Artifice, a large snake-like machine that was built specifically for Pyra's use. It carved out the great void around the World Tree and its particle cannon is powerful enough to destroy an entire arena. Mythra Pyra's alternate form, and the original form of the Aegis. She sealed her power away after nearly ending the world, but after being reawakened, she and Pyra can swap between each other at will. She has the standard Blade healing factor and shield powers, but unlike Pyra, she wields power over light. *'Foresight: '''By reading light particles in the air, Mythra can let her Driver see a few seconds into the future, which they can use to read, dodge, and counter enemy attacks with ease. *'Artifice Siren: Mythra's Artifice, a gigantic mech-like machine that was built by the Architect for Mythra's use. Siren flies high in the skies, firing its particle cannon down whenever Mythra calls it. However, due to its dangerous power, Mythra doesn't like using it. *'Ray of Punishment: '''Mythra's Level 1 Special Art. Fires a barrage of concentrated light arrows at the opponent. *'Photon Edge: 'Mythra's Level 2 Special Art. Mythra moves at the speed of light and slices the opponent with the Aegis. *'Lightning Buster: 'Mythra's Level 3 Special Art. Mythra projects a blade of light and uses it for a flurry of slashes. *'Sacred Arrow: '''Mythra's Level 4 Special Art. Mythra calls Siren to fire a barrage of light beams down at all targets. However, it can't be used in enclosed spaces. Pneuma The fused form of Pyra and Mythra, and the ultimate power of the Aegis. When Pyra and Mythra fuse, their abilities increase exponentially and give a similar stat boost to Rex himself. It was thanks to this power that allowed Rex to actually fight Jin as an equal. * '''Type Change: '''While in this form Pnuema also has the ability to become any type of elemental Blade allowing her access to the elements of Water, Fire, Electric, Earth, Wind, Ice, Light and Gravity. This also means she can manipulate any such element. * '''Portal Generation: Pneuma also has the ability to open up dimensional portals and can use these to send massive energy blasts at her opponent. * Sword Generation: While all Blades have the ability to manifest weapons, Pneuma is unique in that she has the ability to generate and control a countless number of swords instead of one or two at a time. * Super Speed: Pneuma and by extension Rex have the ability to move as fast as light. This was the main power that allowed Rex to fight and defeat Jin. * Infinity Blade: '''Pneuma's Level 4 Special. After calling Siren to fire a blast down at their sword, Rex and Pneuma use the blast to enhance the size of the blade for a powerful slash. Roc After his mentor, Vandham, died Rex acquired Roc's Core Crystal which then got stolen and Rex had to get it back. Long story short, Rex eventually bonded with Roc's Core Crystal and giving him access to a Wind Blade and using him to disperse a miasma. However, Rex will only use Roc when he has no other Blade to use, as a kind of last resort. Roc's weapon is the Dual Scythes. * '''Aerokinesis: As is the case when it comes to Wind Blades, Roc has the ability to manipulate Wind at will. This can be used to disperse miasma's or even create miniature cyclones. * Death Wing: Roc's Level 1 Special. Combine the Storm Scythes and throw them at the enemy. Doubles damage dealt to aerial opponents. * Crushing Twister: Roc's Level 2 Special and takes the enemy by surprise with acrobatic movements. Increases damage dealt by 150% when HP is less than 30%. * Feather Typhoon: Roc's Level 3 Special and creates a giant vortex to suck up the enemy in one go. 5% chance to fell an aerial opponent on attack. * Crimson Storm: Roc's Level 4 Special and follows up Rex's attack with an assault from the air. Nia Nia is a rather interesting case. She is Rex's Blade but due to being a Flesh Eater she also has the capability of being a Driver as seen here. Due to being a Flesh Eater, Nia does not have the standard regeneration or immortality of other Blades. She does still have the other standard abilities of Blades such as forcefield generation and the ability to manifest her weapon, the Catalyst Scimitar. * Aquakinesis: Due to being a Water Blade, Nia can manipulate water at will and implements this in her attacks be it whirlpools or... bubbles. * H'ealing Manipulation:' While Nia does have the standard ability of healing that most healer blades possess, she also has the ability to manipulate one's entire healing factor. This can be used to heal Rex from virtually any wound but at full power, this is powerful enough to affect a fully powered Malos. * Last Hope: Nia's Level 1 Special and drains enemies' life force and distribute it to allies. Restores 20% HP of damage dealt when a Special connects. * Merciful Heart: Nia's Level 2 Special and attacks enemies with a water shock wave. Spawns two HP potions on hit. * Redeeming Strike: Nia's Level 3 Special and destroys enemies from within by manipulating the power of regeneration. When landing a hit, restores 50% of damage dealt to the whole party. * Divine Sword: Nia's Level 4 Special and inverts the power of regeneration to erode the enemy from within. Feats Strength *One of his fire blasts were able to partially melt the legs of a water tower. *With Pneuma his attacks were powerful enough to send Jin into a cliff and break apart some of the rock. Speed *With Pneuma, can move at the speed of light. *Was able to match Jin's speed no matter how fast he went. Durability * Survived an onslaught from Jin moving at light speed (though he was hospitalized for 2 days). * Pneuma's shield was able to outright block Jin's attack moving at light-speed. Skill *Right after bonding with Pyra, fought off Malos. *Fought off Morag, the strongest Driver in the Mol Ardain empire. *Awakened Mythra's power and defeated both Malos and Akhos, destroying their Core Crystals in the process. *'Defeated' a fully powered Malos who is the other Aegis Sword. *When armed only with Nia's blade was able to hold his own against Jin, even while being distracted by Pyra and Mythra's conversation. Weaknesses *Both Rex and Pyra will die if their Core Crystals are destroyed. May not be the case given the ending of the game. *Overusing Pyra's fire powers quickly drains her energy, leaving her unable to fight for a bit. *Can't use Arts until he's gathered enough ether from the air. *Rather inexperienced as a Driver. *Can't get energy from Pyra or wield the Aegis if they're too far apart from each other. Gallery Pyra.png|Pyra Mythra.png|Mythra XC2-Roc-Artwork.png|Roc Blade nia.png|Nia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Humans Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Scythe Users Category:Protagonists